


next step forward (it's alright, don't be afraid)

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: After Victor's announcement at the Grand Prix Final, he has some doubts about how he will compete and coach both.Yuuri puts his fears to rest.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	next step forward (it's alright, don't be afraid)

“You know,” Victor starts, and Yuuri looks at him from where he’s been carefully putting away his hard earned silver medal.  _ Next one will be gold,  _ he reminds himself before he offers the other man his full attention. 

With a thoughtful look on his face that Yuuri doesn’t know what to make of yet, Victor continues, “I said all those things earlier, about how I’ll keep coaching you, and how I’ll go back to competitive skating as well, but…” 

And _ ah, yes,  _ Yuuri had wondered when this would come up. He’s been wondering about it, too, how that will work, but he hasn’t been able to get the nerve up yet to bring it up. 

He has an idea, though. The only obvious choice, really.

“It’s okay, Victor,” he says, gently, and walks over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. Victor’s eyes widen, and Yuuri takes a second too long to realize that he probably should have started a little bit differently. “I mean,” he quickly amends, waving his hands in the space between them. “That we shouldn’t worry about it. At least not yet.”

Victor’s shoulders slump ever so slightly. “Yuuri…” 

Yuuri sighs and rests his head against Victor’s shoulder. Instantly, Victor’s arm comes up around his waist, warm and comforable. “We have Nationals first, and you need to compete there if you want to go to Europeans, and then Worlds.”

“But that’s just it, Yuuri,” Victor protests, his voice more a whine than a scolding. “How can I compete all the way in Russia, when I have to coach you for your own Nationals?” 

Yuuri shrugs, though it’s a bit awkward in his current position. “You don’t have to worry about me. Minako-sensei will help. We can video call whenever we need it. And then…” Here, he hesitates. He doesn’t know why, though.

“And then?” Victor prompts. Yuuri can feel him nosing at the top of his head. 

He swallows, and says, “And then we’ll make whatever necessary arrangements, so that I can move with you to Russia.” Victor stills around him. “That is,” it makes Yuuri hurry to add, “if that’s something that you want, too.”

The sudden hug he ends up enveloped in is crushing. 

The kiss that follows is just as breathtaking as the one in Beijing. 

“I take it you’re happy?” he asks.

Victor just smiles against his lips.


End file.
